Faunus
Faunus are a race of humanoid people in the world of RWBY who possess physical animal traits. Background Faunus are similar to the Humans except for the fact that they share certain traits with animals. Some, such as Blake Belladonna and Velvet Scarlatina, have been shown to have animal ears, in these cases those of a cat or a rabbit; others have been shown to have horns protruding from their heads. Faunus with animal ears also appear to have a set of Human ears, as do those with horns. Some Faunus, such as Sun Wukong, may have prehensile tails. In addition, they may also share more subtle physical similarities to animals, such as Blake's eyes, which are amber in color and tilted upwards at the corners (two common characteristics of cat eyes). It has also been stated that most Faunus have remarkable night vision, a trait that they use to great effect in combat. In addition, Faunus have been shown on multiple occasions to possess other non-physical traits of the animals that they're based on. One such example is food preference, such as how Sun is shown eating bananas and Ruby notes that Blake "does like tuna a lot." Furthermore, Faunus lack a visible belly button, as seen on Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong. While the topic has not been addressed by the creators of the show, many viewers believe this to be a general trait in faunus rather than an animation flaw. However, Blake and Velvet are shown to have a belly button in their concept art. Faunus have had at least one major conflict with Humans in recent history. In particular, The Faunus Rights Revolution was an attempt by Faunus to gain rights through violence. The revolution is said to have stemmed chiefly from Humans' attempts to confine the Faunus to an area of Remnant known as Menagerie. Given that Faunus are seen living amongst Humans in the present day, it can be deduced that the Faunus were at least successful in preventing this confinement. In spite of any gains they made during the revolution, Faunus still tend to be treated like animals or second-class citizens by some Humans, and are shown as still trying to gain equality. This discrimination is exemplified by Cardin tormenting Velvet. Children are allowed to attend at least some schools with members of other races, but may be at risk of bullying from their non-Faunus peers. Thus, Faunus still seem to suffer from racism and discrimination in the present day. Professor Oobleck attributes the continuing racial tensions between Humans and the Faunus to the discrimination they have faced, also believing it to be the cause of ongoing conflicts in the present. A group of Faunus known as the White Fang have been in bloody conflict with the Schnee Dust Company for the past three generations of the company's leadership. Because of this conflict, Weiss Schnee holds a great deal of animosity towards the Faunus in general. Weiss also claims that White Fang's objective is the eradication of mankind, but this may be an exaggeration. RWBY Volume 1 "Black" Trailer The White Fang sent in Blake Belladonna and Adam Taurus to steal a cart of Dust owned by the Schnee Dust Company from a cargo train. After the operation's completion, Blake leaves the organization. Ruby Rose Lisa Lavender presents a news report on a Faunus Civil Rights Protest. She says that a protest by a group of Faunus was disrupted by a group known as the White Fang, an organization previously known as being peaceful, which turned the protest violent. Jaunedice During a meal in Beacon Academy's cafeteria, Cardin Winchester and the rest of Team CRDL pick on Velvet, a female Faunus with rabbit ears. Cardin pulls on Velvet's ears mercilessly as she begs him to stop. Yang comments that it must be hard being a Faunus. Velvet is the first character to be confirmed as a Faunus. Jaunedice, Pt.2 Dr. Oobleck gives a lecture on the history of The Faunus Rights Revolution. His lecture reveals a great deal of Faunus history, including their relationship with Humans and the conflicts that arose from their inability to co-exist peacefully. During the lecture, he asks if any Faunus have experienced discrimination, to which several students, including Velvet, respond in the affirmative. The Stray Team RWBY encounters a monkey-based Faunus, Sun Wukong, escaping the police, who are trying to apprehend him for being a stowaway. Later, Blake accidentally reveals her identity as a Faunus to her team and, after running away, reveals her cat ears beneath her ribbon. Black and White The White Fang were seen working with the Human Roman Torchwick, despite their prejudices against Humans, in what appeared to be a smuggling operation. They were soon confronted and repelled by the efforts of Blake, Wukong, Ruby, and Penny. Notable Faunus *Blake Belladonna - Cat-based *Velvet Scarlatina - Rabbit-based *Sun Wukong - Monkey-based *Adam Taurus - Bull-based Trivia * Faunus as a name denotes "sheep" and the "God of Flocks" associated with the Greek god Pan. ** Faunus is also the Roman name of the Greek god Pan. Category:Terminology Category:Races